Playing With Fire
by Arcanine
Summary: Not your average "stick the characters in high school" fic. Kougaiji's POV for the first chapter, more to come. Not much to say about it. PG-13 for future content.


I got the idea because of one of the best fics I've ever read, What If, by Skipsida! *holds up an 'applause' sign* You'll have to hunt the fic down by yourselves. Fanfiction.net is being evil and messing up everything. Including my format. I have random italicized words that are...not. And the title won't underline, either. x.o  
  
I'm sorta-kinda-maybe-a-bit stealing the very-very-very basic idea for the story... It's gonna be a 'characters-reincarnated-into-high-school' fic told from their POVs. But I promise I won't steal anything other than that!! ;___; I'm innocent, I swearrrrr!! Also, I know this kind of thing is a cliché that's been done a zillion times. It'll be different, I promise you. Personalities will be messed with and all sorts of stuff. But I can guarantee you a bit of randomness, a lot of angst, and the slightly- more-than-occasional dumb joke. This fic will seem transparent at first, but I promise you, it is going to take a different direction. Then you'll find out what the title means, too... If you review, I will love you forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. This sucks for me, because if I owned Saiyuki, I'd be a very happy person. Bleh. Leave me to my misery.  
  
Playing With Fire  
Chapter One: Kougaiji POV  
  
Biology class is by far the scariest thing this school has to offer. Nothing is more disturbing than that man--the bio teacher, Dr. Nii. How he managed to get a doctorate (or even a teaching degree) I will never understand. Probably by terrifying his teachers with that hideous face of his.  
  
"Take out your notebooks," he instructed in that irritatingly mocking voice of his.  
  
"Yes, yes, notebooks!" squeaked the bunny doll.  
  
Oh, yes. He keeps a stuffed bunny in the classroom, which he practices his horrible ventriloquist skills with. Not only that, but he--  
  
"Kou, are you paying attention? Dr. Nii said notebooks!" The 'rabbit' made a scolding motion with 'its' hands.  
  
I growled under my breath, snatched my notebook from my bag and slammed it onto the desk. The son of a bitch just loves to bother me. He's been having some sort of twisted love affair with my aunt, who happens to be another teacher in the school, so the whole student body knows. The worst part of it all is that I actually have to live with her!  
  
My parents have both been in comas from a car crash two years ago. They think that Dad will make it and wake up soon, but everyone's doubtful about my mother. That sick aunt of mine could care less about all of that. I heard her mention to my cousin Lirin a few times already how all she wants to do is get into father's pants when he wakes up. (That's just gross.)  
  
After failing to lose myself in the mindlessness of our note-taking, the sound of chewing floated to my ears. I turned around to see Goku, the shortest kid in our grade who looks at least two years younger than everyone else, gnawing on his pencil like some sort of rabid, starving beaver. He was almost suspended last year, I think. They kept it a secret, even from the teachers, so nobody is really sure why.  
  
Next to Goku is THE weirdest kid in the school. Gojyou. He recently dyed his hair a strange shade of pink. A bunch of girls have been arguing that it's not pink; it's fuschia. To everyone else, it's just pink. He claims that the box said "crimson." Hell, he got colored contacts to match! Not to mention that he's about as tall as Goku is short.  
  
* RING! *  
  
"Oh, a fire drill," sobbed the bunny doll. "No talking."  
  
"That thing...is still creepy," mumbled Dokugakuji under his breath as we left the classroom.  
  
I don't really know him, but we've started sitting together in class. He's a lot nicer than everyone in the class, so I really don't mind.  
  
"Right, and you can hear that fire bell all the way in Shangri-La," I whispered back.  
  
A hand caught my shirt collar abruptly, nearly choking me as I walked ahead.  
  
"You were also included when I said 'no talking,' Kougaiji," said the voice of the teacher from behind me.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I grabbed the offending hand. We stared each other down, the seconds ticking away as the fire alarm sounded in the background, grating at our ears. Almost simultaneously, we released our grips. I turned and walked off, barely making out the sounds of the bunny doll tsk-tsk'ing at my back.  
  
"Go away. You're clinging like a monkey," the class president was instructing Goku.  
  
"Maybe I'll go away if you give me a banana. I'm hungry," Goku replied, grinning. "C'mon, Sanzo!"  
  
Ignoring them, I continued walking until I stumbled forward. A body came from behind, crashing into me. I regained balance quickly and turned around, ready to lash out at whoever it was. Fortunately, I looked before I threw any punches.  
  
"I'm sorry! Someone pushed me and--" the girl hurried to get the words out while a crowd behind her laughed to themselves, among them my annoying brat of a cousin, Lirin.  
  
//Jerks,// I thought to myself. "It's OK, really."  
  
She smiled. I recognized her immediately as Yaone. We have a few classes together, but never really talk. Besides, we hang out with completely different crowds. More specifically, she actually hangs out with a crowd. I stick to a group of a few people. Very few.  
  
"So.who did you escape from?" she asked, catching me off guard with the attempt to make conversation.  
  
"Nii," i replied, making no effort to conceal the look of disgust on my face. (Then again, everyone knew how much I hate him. It's no secret.)  
  
Before I had time to ask her the same question, we were split by the numbers of other students trying to all get outside at once. Growling slightly, I went to find my class. I knew that Nii would be all too happy to mark me absent if I was missing for even a few seconds. On the bright side, I had lunch as soon as this was over...  
  
--------end chapter one--------  
  
Kougaiji is way too much fun to write as. All he does is bitch about everything! ^^ But anyhow...I plan on making this fic pretty long, but my self-confidence is rock-bottom... The more positive reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue. The next chapter will be from Hakkai's POV, feature Chin Yisou, and various other things that might hint at the developing plot! 


End file.
